


Don't get me wrong

by dowoos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Doyoung is a dick, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jaehyun is just chillin, M/M, Tsundere, actually, fun fun fun, kinda???, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowoos/pseuds/dowoos
Summary: Jaehyun is sick and Doyoung just happens to have medicine in his pocket. No, don't get him wrong, he's only giving it to Jaehyun because he doesn't want to catch a cold.





	Don't get me wrong

“Stop, why do you always do that?” Doyoung frowns as Jaehyun tries to touch his shoulders again. Jaehyun pouts. “Why are you only mean to me? No, why have you been so mean to me since my birthday? You let everyone else do this to you. You even let Taeyong do this.”

 

Doyoung rolls his eyes and stands up, walking out of the room and leaving a disappointed Jaehyun behind. He doesn’t know why he was acting like this, but every time he sees Jaehyun he feels a surge of anger. The problem is, he didn’t hate him at all.

 

-

 

You see, Doyoung was the one that saw Jaehyun fully exposed on the night of Valentine’s day, and he was the one that did bad things. Imagine having the best night of your life with someone that you’ve liked for the most part of your entire life and waking up to them out of your bed, taking a shower in your house, not mentioning the night before, and even forgetting it. God, that’s what makes Doyoung mad.

 

Maybe what makes him infuriated is the fact that Jaehyun didn’t remember.

 

Don’t get him wrong.

 

-

 

Jaehyun is sick. Doyoung doesn’t care. Jaehyun is a big baby. It pisses him off when Taeyong talks like Jaehyun’s a big baby. It pisses Doyoung off whenever anyone showed concern for Jaehyun. Everyone shows concern for Jaehyun. Doyoung storms out of the room. Taeyong follows him. Busybody.

 

“I’m the leader, you’re in my group, and you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Taeyong demands. Doyoung rolls his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong, sir.” And of course, Taeyong isn’t that dumb (though he was sometimes). “What happened between you two?” He has a raised eyebrow. Busybody indeed. Doyoung glares.

 

“Nothing happened, okay? I just don’t like him.” Doyoung sighs. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. “Don’t get me wrong,” he warns. Taeyong shrugs. “I might be getting you very wrong right now.”

 

“I said, nothing happened between Jung Jaehyun and me! I just don’t like him!” Doyoung exclaims. Yuta pops his head out of the room. “Jaehyun has the flu, but that doesn’t mean he’s deaf, you know? Might want to keep it down.”

 

The flu? Doyoung had an interest in medicine when he was younger. He had wanted to be a pharmacist. He knows which medicines work.

 

“I need to go out,” Doyoung states, and he grabs his phone and the pair of keys nearest to the door. “Hey, that’s…! Mark’s keys…” Taeyong sighs. Taeyong’s tired. Serves him right for agreeing to be the leader.

 

Doyoung runs to the nearest pharmacy. It totally wasn’t because he wanted to get the medicine quickly for Jaehyun. He just felt like running. It’s been a while since he’s last exercised. He runs to the pharmacist and asks for flu medicine, the small white tablets that were oh-so bitter. The lady gives him what he had requested. He pays. It always hurts to pay, but Doyoung didn’t feel too sad about it this time. He keeps the medicine in his pocket.

 

And he runs back. He loves to exercise (not really).

 

-

 

He leaves the medicine in his pocket because Donghyuck was still in Jaehyun’s room. The pesky kid. Doyoung was going to take a nap. Doyoung was going to avoid any confrontation. Doyoung’s plans were ruined when Taeyong and Yuta cornered him. “What’s the deal with you and Jaehyun?” Yuta asks. Taeyong turned him into a busybody.

 

“There’s no deal,” Doyoung answers. They remain unconvinced. “I want to take a nap.”

 

“Can you at least ask Jaehyun if he’s okay? He’s your group mate.” Taeyong asks. The packaging of the medicine in Doyoung’s pocket crinkles when he shifts his leg. “I will. Later. Nap first.” He squeezes out from between them and runs to his room. Sicheng was there. Why was he there? “Hello,” Sicheng says. Doyoung nods in acknowledgment. The thing that Doyoung appreciated most about Sicheng was the fact that he never tried talking to him.

 

-

 

Doyoung was sleeping soundly until he flips to his right side and the loudest, ugliest crinkle could be heard from the pocket of his jeans. Doyoung’s eyes widen. Sicheng even looks up from his game. Was it the medicine urging him to pass it to Jaehyun? Donghyuck was sitting in the room. That means that he wasn’t with Jaehyun. Obviously.

 

Donghyuck looks at him weirdly. “Don’t follow me,” Doyoung warns, and Donghyuck holds his hands up in defense. “I’m not doing anything!”

 

“Great. Do your homework or something.” Doyoung replies. “What’s wrong with him?” Donghyuck mutters to Sicheng. He wasn’t going to get a response from Sicheng.

 

Doyoung opens the door next to his. Jaehyun is asleep, as if Doyoung cared. If he was going to give the medicine to Jaehyun, might as well make him acknowledge it. Doyoung nudges Jaehyun’s shoulder and the boy groans, rubbing his eyes. It was cute. It was so cute that Doyoung wanted to punch him. “Wake up, oh my god.” Doyoung shakes him again.

 

Jaehyun yawns as he shoves a pillow behind him. “Don’t do that, what if the virus gets to me?” Doyoung waves his hands. Jaehyun chuckles. Did Doyoung make a joke? Why was he laughing? “Stop smiling.”

 

“Is your hair wet? That’s why you get sick. How dumb can you be? It’s been cold recently. You know better.” Doyoung says monotonously. Jaehyun looks amused. “Cut that smile. I’m being serious here. Today’s your lucky day because I just happened to have medicine in my pocket. I found it.” Wow, Doyoung’s a compulsive liar. “Stop getting sick.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s because I don’t want to get the cold from you. And I don’t want the members to get sick either. If you don’t want to use it, you can just throw it away.” Doyoung defends himself. “Sure, sure,” Jaehyun replies. “Johnny just went out to get me medicine.” Jaehyun states. “Well, nobody asked Youngho to do that, right? Serves him right. He wasted his money.” Doyoung furrows his eyebrows. Jaehyun laughs again.

 

“Stop laughing.” Doyoung rolls his eyes before turning his back. “Take the pills with warm water. Warm water’s good for your throat.”

 

-

 

Johnny bursts into his room an hour later with a prescription in his hand. “I went to the western pharmacist.”

 

Doyoung scoffs. “The small white pills work the best. Yours are yellow.”

 

Johnny sighs. “You could have that for dinner,” Doyoung suggests. Johnny glares at him. “What? Don’t waste your money.”

 

-

 

“You bought medicine for Jaehyun?” Taeyong bursts into the room. Doyoung gets a heart attack. “Why do you open the doors like you’re about to shoot someone?” Doyoung asks. Taeyong still looks at him expectantly. Doyoung doesn’t want to reply. “Sometimes people do things, and they don’t know why they do it,” He says. Taeyong sighs. “Get out of my room, old man.”

 

“Thanks for buying it. Jaehyun’s gotten a lot better.” Taeyong informs him. “I bought him to stop him from spreading the virus to the rest of you. Good night.” Doyoung replies. Taeyong narrows his eyes. “Doyoung, it’s seven in the evening. We haven’t even had dinner.”

 

“Yeah, exactly. Good night.”

 

-

 

It’s three AM when Doyoung gets tired of tossing and turning. Donghyuck’s breathing is annoying. Someone is awake. The light spills into the room from the crack under the door. Doyoung gets up. Whatever. He’s had enough sleep that day anyway.

 

“Who’s there?” Doyoung asks, walking out of the room. He’s going to have a bowl of cereal.

 

“Me,” the dreaded voice calls out. Jung Jaehyun. He hates coincidences. “Will you stop following me?” Doyoung frowns, and Jaehyun looks puzzled. “I came here first.”

 

“Yeah, and do you think I care? Move aside.” Doyoung walks by his left. Doyoung opens the cupboard. “Where’s the cereal?” He frowns again. Jaehyun shrugs. “If you keep frowning like that, you’ll have wrinkles by the time you’re 30.” Doyoung raises an eyebrow. “I’ll get wrinkles talking to you.”

 

“Donghyuck ate all the cereal,” Jaehyun continues. Doyoung slams the cupboard shut. It bounces back and hits him in the head. He falls to the ground (not because of the impact, but because he felt like it). “Oh my god, are you okay?” Jaehyun turns around.

 

“Fine and dandy.” Doyoung deadpans. Jaehyun tries to pull him up. Doyoung stays on the floor. “Stop trying to help me, aren’t you sick or something? Go back to being sick.” He pushes the boy’s hand away. Jaehyun looks at him amusedly. He always looks at Doyoung like that. It makes Doyoung feel like some kind of animal.

 

“I’ll follow you to the 24-hour store to get more cereal,” Jaehyun offers, and Doyoung gets up to get his hoodie almost immediately. He only agreed because he likes cereal. Not Jaehyun. Definitely not Jaehyun.

 

-

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Jaehyun asks. Doyoung looks at him, disgusted. “No. You can’t touch me, remember? You’re sick.”

 

“Can I hold your hand after I recover?” Jaehyun asks again. Doyoung looks even more disgusted. “Never.”

 

“Can I get a kiss if I buy you cereal-” “You wish.” Doyoung interrupts (a kiss did sound pretty good. No. Wait, what was he saying?).

 

The lamppost shines the light directly on Jaehyun. It reminds Doyoung of their song, Angel. No, not Jaehyun. The light. It’s white and glowing softly. Jaehyun looks like he’s been through a fight. “You look like you’ve been through a fight.” Doyoung comments.

 

“It’s cold. My cheeks get red when it’s cold.” Jaehyun says. “You’re stupid.” Doyoung starts. “You’re already sick but you decided to come out of the house anyway. Without a jacket.” And before he knew it, Doyoung was pulling his hoodie off. “You don’t have to-”

 

“Shut up, I don’t want Taeil-hyung to get sick.” Doyoung cuts him off, and Jaehyun freezes for a moment, dumbfounded. “Thanks. I guess.”

 

“You guess? You better be thankful,” Doyoung says. Jaehyun nods. “I’ll pay for the cereal.”

 

-

 

Check out. Doyoung likes scanning his own things for check out. He takes Jaehyun’s card and swipes it, carrying the three boxes of cereal. There was a discount. Jaehyun stands behind him. Jaehyun sneezes. “Why are you sneezing?” Doyoung asks.

 

Jaehyun looks at him weirdly. “Maybe because I’m sick?” Oh right, Doyoung totally forgot. “Sneeze quietly next time.”

 

“I’ll try,” Jaehyun scoffs.

 

-

 

The walk back home was terrible.

 

“So, why did you buy me the medicine?” Jaehyun asks. He doesn’t sound sick at all. “It’s none of your business.”

 

“Technically, it is,” Jaehyun replies. His stupid smart mouth. “I said I found it. I had extra from the time I fell sick.”

 

“The last time you fell sick was a long time ago,” Jaehyun says again. Doyoung wishes he had bought duct tape. Anything to shut the boy up. “So, the medicine was from a long time ago.”

 

“It wouldn’t have worked so well if the medicine was from a long time ago.” Jaehyun shoots back. “It clearly worked too well,” Doyoung sniggered. “Go back to being sick.”

 

“It’s pretty funny how the prescription date says today’s date,” Jaehyun takes something out of his pocket and stands under a lamppost, reading the paper. It was the receipt for the medicine. Doyoung groans. Why was he so stupid? “Fine, I bought it.”

 

“I found money on the floor so I decided that today was your lucky day,” Doyoung adds. Jaehyun chuckles in disbelief. “Hyung, it literally says that you paid with your card on here.”

 

Doyoung groans again. “Hyung, do you like me?” Jaehyun asks. Doyoung frowns. What sort of question is that? Of course, Doyoung liked him. The only thing that Doyoung hated about him was the fact that he had forgotten what had happened the night Jaehyun had celebrated his 21st birthday. Doyoung was resentful for that.

 

“I don’t like you.” The words get twisted when they leave Doyoung’s mouth. Jaehyun laughs. “You’re so funny.”

 

“Do you think I’m a joke?” Doyoung glares. Jaehyun laughs. And laughs. And laughs. “Shut up,” Doyoung snaps.

 

“You love me too much,” Jaehyun says. “Do you remember my birthday?”

 

“14 February?” Doyoung plays it dumb because something else comes to his mind. Something else that Jaehyun doesn’t remember. “No, do you remember the night of the party?”

 

Doyoung shrugs. “No?”

 

“Wow, I thought you’d remember that you sucked my-” “Okay, that’s enough.” Doyoung interrupts. “You remember?”

 

“Why the hell would I not? I wasn’t drunk or anything. I was waiting for you to say something.” Jaehyun replies. “God, you’re so stupid.” Doyoung sighs. “No, you’re the stupid one.”

 

“Listen,” Jaehyun says. “If I had said something about that, what would’ve happened?”

 

“I would kiss you,” Doyoung says. “I mean, don’t get me wrong.”

 

Then Jaehyun presses his lips to Doyoung’s.

 

Holy shit.

 

-

 

Doyoung gets the flu.

 

It’s totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gona be OFF for the next month or so because of vacation (i have to go back home DEEP SIGH so minimal wifi, etc) but see you guys soon i hope


End file.
